One Step Too Far
by mArieXbLackxSN7
Summary: Upset over Lily's refusal, James goes out onto the grounds to think. What happens when he is kidnapped, and his life is threatened? The Marauders can't find him, and Lily is being blamed. Will Lily and the Marauders find James in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I've always been a fan of the Harry Potter series, especially the Marauders. I especially love the James/Lily pairing and did not feel like their relationship was explain that well in the book. So, this was an idea that I've had for a while now. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. J.K. Rowling owns all characters from Harry Potter series.

* * *

**_- Forbidden Forest -_**

He gasped as he felt the cold breath of the vampire on his neck. Shutting his eyes, he tried to imagine himself anywhere but where he currently was. He thought of his friends, the castle, and Lily. James Potter screamed as the vampire bit down into his neck before graciously accepting the darkness that was threatening to consume him.

**_- Hogwarts Castle -_**

Lily Evans sat in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, silently glancing over to where Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat, huddled around a piece of old parchment in front of the fire. She had tried to talk to the three earlier, curious if they knew the whereabouts of the fourth Marauder. The response she got was a cold glare from Peter, a disappointed look from Remus, and Sirius Black yelling angrily at her until his friends pulled him back and calmed him down.

Lily looked up as Sirius angrily got up from his seat. "This is useless! Why are we just sitting here? Why aren't we out there looking for him?" he yelled angrily to no one in particular.

"Sirius, calm down. The ma-" Remus looked around and lowered his voice so only Peter and Sirius could hear him. "You know that the map shows everything and everyone. If we can't find him on there, how do you expect to find him just looking around blindly?"

"I agree with Remus, Sirius. Maybe we should wait 'til morning and then continue looking," Peter piped in, yawning loudly.

"No! I'm not going to sit around and just leave my best mate out there in the cold to die! It's freezing out there! And he didn't bring a cloak. What if he gets sick? What if Voldemort's followers get him?" Sirius raged, his chest heaving. James had been missing for over 4 hours now, and they could not find him anywhere on the Marauder's Map. Sirius suddenly turned towards Lily. "This is all your fault, Evans! Why did you have to say those things to him, huh? Why couldn't you just leave it at 'no'? You just had to go and break his heart, didn't you? He's never done anything but love you! If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive you, Evans! Ever!" Sirius grabbed the parchment lying on the table and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Peter followed him wearily, glaring at Lily as he passed.

Lily looked over at Remus, who was still sitting in his seat. "Go ahead, yell at me too," she whispered, not looking at him.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Lily," she head him reply. Remus got up and walked over to her, a tired look in his eyes. "But I do hope you realize that you may have gone too far. I know you and James have never gotten along, but he's changed so much for you, Lily. He hasn't done anything to anyone in the past two years; all because you told him you wouldn't give him a second glance until he 'grew up'. And Snape is a totally different story, Lily," Remus interrupted her before she could even argue. "You may not be there to witness all the arguments we have with Snape, but trust me when I say that it is usually not us that start it." Remus stopped his rambling to look at the red-headed girl sitting in front of him, whose eyes were starting to water. Shaking his head slightly, the boy turned to walk away.

"Why won't he leave me alone, then?" Lily asked, unwilling to accept the idea the James Potter, the arrogant, bullying, cocky toe rag had changed because of something she had said.

"Because he loves you, Lily," Remus responded softly before ascending the staircase, leaving Lily alone in the Common Room to cry freely.

- Flashback -

_James Potter sat around the fireplace with his friends, plotting their next full-moon adventure. "We could always go to Hogsmeade, like we always do," Peter Pettigrew suggested to his friends._

_"I'm bored with Hogsmeade," James replied, leaning back into his seat and ruffling his already messy hair. "Let's do something different for a change."_

_"How about exploring the Forbidden Forest? We could find out if the rumors are true and if there really are any vampires in there…" Sirius Black suggested._

_"Brilliant idea, Padfoot!" James replied, beaming at his friend._

_"I don't think it's a very smart idea… Professor Dumbledore says that vampires are very dangerous creatures, and the books back him up. Supposedly, they have lightening-fast speed, and can smell from miles away. One of the books I've read even said that they can keep their victims alive for months, feeding on them bits at a time. It's something called the food bank or something like that… It's supposed to be one of the most painful ways to die as you -"_

_"I think that's enough, Moony," James interrupted as the portrait hole swung open. James smiled as he saw who it was. "How's it going, Evans?" he asked. His question was ignored._

_"Don't forget we have to patrol tonight, Potter" Lily Evans said to her fellow Head Boy._

_"It's a date, then" James replied, smirking as he put his arm around her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me, Potter!" Lily yelled as she shoved him off her. "I would never date you."_

_"Aw, come on Evans. You don't mean that."_

_"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. You're a stupid, arrogant, egotistical, bullying toe-rag and I would rather marry and frog than go out with you. You're so annoying, Potter! Just shove off. Never in my life will I like you. I wish I had never met you. I wish you weren't here."_

_James stood, rooted to his spot as he watched Lily walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "I-I'm gonna go get some air guys" he muttered as he walked towards the portrait hole._

_"Oi! Prongs, mate! It's raining out, what are you doing?" Sirius yelled as he started to go after him but was stopped by Remus._

_"Just give him time to think, Sirius. I'm sure he'll be back soon."_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well? What'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So, this next chapter explains where James went and how he got into the big mess in the first place. Some angst towards the end when Lily finally realizes how much she hurt the boy.

Disclaimer: Only the idea for the story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

James trudged sulkily down the staircase with his hands in the pockets of his slacks and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Once he reached the Entrance Hall, he walked over and shoved the double doors open, stepping outside. He shivered as a breeze of cold air brushed past him. He continued to walk across the grounds towards the lake, ignoring the fact that his body was shaking from the cool temperature and silently cursing himself for not grabbing his cloak on the way out. James sat by the lake for what seemed like an eternity, staring out at the lake and watching the water hit the smooth surface to cause ripples. He was more than drenched from head to toe before he moved from his still position. James got up and started for Hogwarts Castle but stopped in his tracks as he heard shuffling from where he was just sitting. Slowly turning around to see what the cause of the noise was, James was surprised to see a raven-haired girl staring back at him. She had the palest of skin, and her eyes were of a cold, amber color. He did not recognize her, and was positive that he had not seen her around the school ever before. "Hello…" he greeted cautiously. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

The girl stared at him, almost as though surprised that he had not fled at the sight of her. "I could ask you the same thing," she finally responded, a smirk playing on the corner of her mouth. "Why is the cunning, loyal, and handsome James Potter sitting all by his lonesome self outside on a night like this? Should you not be inside the castle where you are safely protected from… dangers?"

James was taken aback by her response. How did she know who he was when he was positive he had never seen her before? "I-I'm sorry, but how do you know my name? And who are you? Why are you not inside? You'll get sick standing out here in this rain."

Once again, a smirk appeared on the girl's face as she took several quick steps toward the sixth-year boy. "It shouldn't be me you're worried about, James Potter. You should be more worried for yourself…" She placed a cold hand on his shoulder and felt the boy tense at her touch.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Lily sat, dumbfounded, and she tried to process the words that just came out of Remus' mouth. '_James Potter… loves me?'_ No. It couldn't be true. Potter hated her. And she hated him. There was no way he could love her. No way… '_But then, why was he so upset when I said those things?'_ Lily thought back to the past two years, realizing that Remus was right. James had not done anything to anyone – besides Severus – ever since she told him to grow up. '_Oh my god. What have I done?'_ she thought as she buried her face in her hands. She hoped with every fiber of her being that James Potter would enter the Common Room, but the portrait hole did not open. Not then, and not when she awoke the next morning in the same chair she was sitting in the previous night.

She stood from the chair and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Sirius! Remus! Open up!" Lily yelled as she pounded on the door. A half-asleep Remus opened the door, still in his pajama bottoms. "Did he come back last night?" she asked hopefully. Remus shook his head and Lily looked passed him inside the room where Sirius Black sat by the window, still dressed in the school robes he was in last night. Lily broke down at the sight. "What have I done, Remus? I'm an awful person!" she cried. Remus bent down and put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"We'll find him, Lily."

* * *

A/n: Reviews would be greatly appreciated =)


End file.
